


"i'd call it my spidey sense."

by jaemms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, sofrimento mas bem leve, spider-man / deadpool - Freeform, tudo no minusculo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemms/pseuds/jaemms
Summary: num universo alternativo, na jaemin, 17, vive duas vidas ao mesmo tempo— durante o dia ele corria de um lado para o outro como um estudante que tinha dificuldade em manter a lição de casa e sua própria vida em dia, mas de noite ele se pendurava pela cidade, garantindo que nenhum mal acontecesse com seus preciosos cidadãos.lee jeno, 18, vivia uma vida parecida, exceto que à noite ele ia à pé, preferindo trabalhar no escuro (literalmente) onde ele podia facilmente derrubar os criminosos com seus movimentos afiados de katana e seus rápidos reflexos.eles passam suas noites procurando por possíveis ameaças à cidade, mas o que eles não percebem é como o destino deles é um pouco mais planejado do que somente como um time.oujaemin, secretamente,  é o spider-man, jeno, secretamente, é o deadpool, e ambos estão crushando um ao outro, secretamente. simples assim.





	1. noite 17

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["i'd call it my spidey sense."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095384) by [jjml__co (sunstealer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstealer/pseuds/jjml__co). 



a história começa quando o nosso amigo da vizinhança, spider-man, e o mercenário de língua afiada estão jantando no telhado de um prédio no alto da cidade, jantando, na verdade, são alguns burritos quentes e refrigerantes gelados.

 

não tem um começo próprio da história, assim como a vida nunca tem um marco inicial. a partir do momento que você nasce você já é jogado nesse ciclo infinito. sua vida não começa, você só entra no ciclo de alguém, que entrou no de outro alguém e assim vai.

jeno acha que deve ter feito algo muito maravilhoso na sua vida passada para ter conseguido entrar nesse espaço e tempo específicos, de estar exatamente onde ele está, de ver o que ele está vendo.

isso sendo o jaemin.

quer dizer, não que ele saiba. para ele, o ser sentado do seu lado, mastigando os burritos seria ninguém mais que o spider-man, com sua máscara puxada até o nariz, o suficiente para revelar o sorriso que ele mantinha enquanto comia.

ele não percebe à quanto tempo ele tá encarando o jeito que à boca do spider-man se levanta nos cantinhos, quão rosas seus lábios são e como eles… estão dizendo seu nome?

o mercenário sai do transe quando o spider-man pergunta se tinha algo em seu rosto. jeno levantou o olhar para responder que não, não tinha nada, mas sua resposta nem chega, já que seus olhos voltam para os lábios do spider-man, o mesmo lambendo os lábios.

é quase como se ele estivesse zoando com o jeno. como se ele soubesse o quanto o jeno quer puxar ele pra perto e beija-lo. como se ele estivesse testando pra ver se o jeno faria alguma coisa.

ele lambe os lábios de novo, e está deixando jeno cada vez mais louco.

ele jura que o spidey tá só zoando com ele. com certeza ele percebeu como jeno não respondeu a pergunta, preferindo ficar encarando sua boca em vez de responder como uma pessoa normal.

jeno pensa que talvez ele não seja tão sortudo, quando o spider-man o chama dizendo “você tá roubando a minha mania.”

o mercenário para de funcionar.

o que ele quis dizer, roubando minha mania, sua mente grita. será que ele - meu deus- será que ele fica encarando minha boca também? é demais. demais para o jeno e seus dois neurônios, então ele levanta do nada, assustando o spidey, e anuncia “eu tenho que ir” antes de se jogar na lateral do prédio.

felizmente ele aterrissa numa lixeira cheia de sacos de lixo. isso não muda o fato de que ele acaba quebrando alguns ossos por causa da altura, mas jeno acha que é ok. dá um tempo para ele repensar na vida enquanto seus ossos se curam.

enquanto isso, no telhado, spidey, não- jaemin, continua sentado encarando onde o jeno estava antes de ele entrar em pânico e fugir.

ele pisca em direção ao espaço vazio antes de um sorriso bobo aparecer em seu rosto. fofo jeno com seu fofo gay panic* e seu fofo eye smile**, ele pensa. ele não se preocupa muito porque sabe que o jeno se cura muito rápido, então ele só limpa a bagunça e joga numa lixeira próxima.

jaemin hesita enquanto cobre de volta a sua boca, tentando decidir se deveria ou não se preocupar com o jeno e ver como ele estava, então começa a andar na direção da lateral do prédio, onde o jeno pulou. ele para a alguns centímetros da ponta, balançando a cabeça. ele chega a conclusão que o jeno está bem, então decide ir para casa.

enquanto jaemin se pendura de um prédio ao outro em direção ao seu condomínio, ele sente um par de olhos o encarando de baixo, e, por mais estranho que pareça, ele se sente seguro.

jeno suspira vendo o spidey se pendurando nos prédios.

“você se fez de trouxa de novo, lee jeno.” ele murmura pra ele mesmo, enquanto levanta o braço para fingir que está se batendo, mas ele tinha esquecido que tinha quebrado o braço com a queda.

um choro de dor ressoa pelas ruas vazias, seguido de uma voz continua de “idiota, idiota, idiota!”


	2. noite 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a história continua!  
> de repente, a cabeça de jaemin se enche de preocupação e jeno fica se torturando por passar vergonha toda vez.  
> você está entrando em uma noite cheia de b.os! sorte sua.

o metal faz barulho quando seus pés pousam na escada de emergência ao lado do prédio, e uma mão faz o trabalho de abrir a janela por fora. jaemin pisa lentamente para dentro, tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho para não acordar ninguém, pois ele sabia que as paredes eram muito finas, tomando cuidado com tudo ao redor, exceto do fato que à janela estava fechando sozinha

“meu deus, ai.’’ jaemin reclama, massageando a bunda enquanto ele tropeça para dentro do apartamento com a força da maldita janela. bem, ai foi se embora o silencio. “eu preciso arrumar aquela janela…” ele murmura, e lança uma teia no interruptor para acender a luz.

não dá certo. jaemin não sabe nem se a teia chegou a acertar o alvo.

suspirando, ele tira a máscara e cuidadosamente se dirige ao interruptor do outro lado do quarto, pensando que, se o seu colega de quarto estivesse junto, ele estaria rindo da tentativa frustrada do jaemin.

isso se o seu colega de quarto soubesse que ele é o spider-man. que no caso ele não sabe. o que deixa jaemin desapontado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo, e ele não sabe dizer qual é o sentimento mais forte. sim, jaemin quer que seu colega de quarto saiba, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não quer, sabe? isso faz sentido?

enquanto jaemin está indo para o banheiro, ele vê que a porta de seu colega de quarto está aberta e ele não consegue evitar em dar uma espiada. ele sorri quando vê a grande quantidade de posters do spider-man pendurados na parede, posters dele mesmo na parede de seu colega de quarto. isso faz com que jaemin queira falar a verdade ainda mais.

claro, ele já tinha entrado no quarto antes, e já tinha visto esses posters. ele definitivamente corou algumas vezes enquanto ouvia o outro falar sobre o quão maravilhoso ele-- spider-man é, como ele é o seu herói e como ele meio que quer ser igual só que do próprio jeito.

isso faz seu coração amolecer.

desde quando jaemin descobriu que seu colega é um grande fã do spider-man, jaemin tem tentado deixar umas dicas aqui e ali, esperando que o seu colega burrinho consiga juntar dois com dois e descobrir que o herói que ele admira tem vivido sob o mesmo que ele esse tempo todo.

jaemin não sabe o por quê de não falar logo de uma vez, e ele sabe, que em algum lugar do universo, tem alguém assistindo a vida dele e se perguntando a mesma coisa.

talvez eu seja tão burro quanto ele, jaemin pensa. não, deixa quieto. eu não sou. eu espero, pelo menos. 

ele resmunga, finalmente tirando seu traje e colocando roupas bem mais largas e confortáveis, mais conhecido como seu pijama. jaemin joga seu traje na cômoda e se olha no espelho.

“você sabe o porquê de não só ir e falar para ele” ele diz, se conformando. “ele tem que descobrir sozinho.”

jaemin conhece seu colega de quarto, ok? ele conhece ele. ele sabe que se só chegar e falar cara-a-cara não vai ser uma reação do tipo “meu deus meu colega de quarto é um herói que luta o crime”. ele sabe que isso vai ferrar com a cabeça dele, mais do que já é, uma voz no fundo da sua mente adiciona.

pelo menos isso é o que ele acha. mas então seu sorriso desaparece quando ele volta a se questionar.

ele tem medo que ele não está fazendo a escolha certa. ele tem medo de que, se ele continuar empurrando com a barriga, o estranho vai ser maior e não vai ser tão discreto quanto ele quer.

ele tem medo de acabar estragando o relacionamento deles, sua amizade. jaemin espera que sua decisão de ficar quieto sobre sua identidade secreta não faça que nem a janela e acabe o apunhalando por trás. não que a janela tenha o apunhalado mas-- ugh. jaemin acha que vai ficar louco de tanto pensar nisso.

todos os pelos de seu corpo de repente estão de pé. meus sentidos aranha estão apitando, ele pensa, e isso só pode significar uma coisa.

o colega de quarto do jaemin tinha voltado.

 

* * *

 

jeno se arrasta para casa derrotado, ainda pensando no que tinha acontecido mais cedo naquela noite. meu deus, dá pra eu só esquecer o que aconteceu? ele resmunga. ele provavelmente acha que eu prefiro ficar na lixeira do que com ele.

seus ossos podem ter se curado, mas sua dignidade não.

“por que eu sou tão idiota?” ele choraminga. bem, não de verdade, mas praticamente a mesma coisa.

“por que eu não consigo agir normalmente perto dele?” jeno suspira. bem, jeno, sua mente o responde, você tem o maior, gay crush nele por muito tempo. é compreensível que você pare de funcionar como um ser humano normal.

jeno franze suas sobrancelhas. “dois anos não é muito tempo e eu sou totalmente capaz de funcionar como ser humano, muito obrigado.”

você ainda assim não consegue ser normal. ele zomba. “viver como um anti-herói a noite não é exatamente normal, você não acha?” a voz na sua cabeça ri dele e agora ele percebe que a voz parece muito com a do spidey.

eu estou falando de como você fala sozinho, jeno. é um milagre que seu colega de quarto não tenha te expulsado por ser estranho ainda. isso faz com que jeno pare de andar, só agora percebendo que ele parou em frente ao seu prédio.

pelo menos uma coisa boa saiu dessa caminhada, jeno pensa, não a voz na sua cabeça. honestamente, que se foda a voz. pode ser parecida com a do spidey mas não era ele.

enquanto ele sobe os seis pares de escadas para chegar em seu andar (“o elevador ainda não tá funcionando? tá me zoando?”), ele faz questão de conferir se não tinha nenhum… lembrete de quando ele pulou na caçamba. por sorte, ele não está fedido, então ele foca em tentar não deixar que a sua mochila, que tem seu traje dentro, chegue perto de nenhum nariz, isso se tiver algum.

logo que ele chega na porta de seu apartamento, ele puxa a bolsa para pegar as chaves, e escuta um tropeço do outro lado da porta. jeno sorri pra si mesmo, pensando no que o seu colega de quarto poderia estar fazendo. assim que ele puxa a bolsa, no entanto, ele sente o delicioso cheiro de lixo. ele estremece. talvez seja melhor só bater na porta.

então ele bate. enquanto arruma sua roupa e garante que a bolsa não emita mais nenhum cheiro, sua mente viaja um pouco. meu colega não é mau ao ponto de me expulsar por falar comigo mesmo, né? ele pensa. ninguém responde, ainda bem.

ele olha para cima ao mesmo tempo que seu colega abre a porta e sorri em sua direção. jeno sorri de volta, seus olhos formando luas crescentes, e se arrepende de ser esquecido quando observa a mesma coisa pela segunda vez naquela noite.

“bem vindo de volta.” seu colega de quarto diz, feliz, e jeno acha sua resposta naquele sorriso.

naquele sorriso que é a marca registrada de na jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oie, eu vou postar provavelmente uma vez por semana!  
> obrigada por ler e até 
> 
> qualquer coisa: https://fulljaems.carrd.co/


	3. noite 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin espera que jeno consiga descobrir logo, mas jeno só tem um neurônio que funciona e não consegue perceber que o cara que ele gosta está bem na sua frente, balançando uma bandeira vermelha.  
> jeno acha que a voz na sua cabeça mais atrapalha do que ajuda.  
> na verdade é ao contrário

jeno não consegue tirar a sensação de que ele conhece o jaemin desde antes deles serem colegas de quarto, isso sendo à duas semanas e meia, da sua cabeça. andando pelo apartamento que eles dividem, o sorriso de jaemin fica rondando na sua cabeça.

quanto mais ele pensa no sorriso do jaemin, mais sua mente puxa o sorriso do spidey no foco. sua feição cai um pouco e ele joga sua mochila inteira no cesto de roupas, indo distraidamente em direção ao sofá. ele percebe o jaemin o olhando inquisitivo, olhando em direção à mochila, e ele só acena a cabeça como resposta .

“nem pergunta.” e com isso, ele se joga no sofá, ouvindo seu colega rir para si mesmo antes de se sentar na cadeira do computador, digitando em seu notebook. jeno fica encarando o teto com o barulho das teclas de fundo. parece que vai ser uma noite quieta, e ele queria que fosse assim tão calmo dentro de sua cabeça também.

sua mente involuntariamente pega a imagem do sorriso do spidey em seu arquivo mental e o força a ficar vendo. jeno franze de novo porque ele sente que deveria saber o que essa sensação significa, como se ele devesse saber quem é por baixo da máscara do spidey, porque esse sorriso é familiar e bonito demais para ser esquecido, mas ele não percebe, ok?

parece que a, aparentemente, segunda mente de jeno sabe mais que ele mesmo. porra, isso não faz nem sentido, ele pensa, e sua mente força a imagem do sorriso do jaemin no seu cérebro como resposta. olha pra ela, a voz diz, olha bem de perto.

jeno suspira alto, ficando cansado da sua própria mente e o barulho faz com que jaemin o encare. “noite difícil?” ele pergunta e “ugh” é a resposta de jeno

jaemin ri e volta a focar em seu notebook. “vou tomar isso como um sim.” e um silencio constrangedor toma conta logo depois, pelo menos para o jeno, então ele se senta direito, fica com braço de bar no sofá e olha para o seu colega de quarto.

“eu acho que me envergonhei na frente do cara que eu gosto.” jeno diz baixinho e observa jaemin para de digitar e o olhar com uma sobrancelha arqueada. “você gosta de alguém?”

jeno cora. ouvindo isso de seu colega de quarto, o qual ele meio que tem um crush também, faz seu cérebro desmiolado pensar que jaemin pode estar com ciúmes. mas isso é altamente impossível. ele coça o pescoço devagar. “hm… sim, quer dizer, eu acho que eu gosto dele.” e isso faz com que jaemin rode a sua cadeira para olhar para ele, focando completamente em jeno invés de focar na sua lição de casa.

“você gosta dele o bastante pra chamar ele pra um encontro?” ele pergunta, e o jeno trava. viu? altamente impossível. tomando seu tempo para destravar e parar de entrar em pânico com o mero pensamento de chamar o spidey pra sair, jeno perde o jeito que a boca do jaemin se volta para cima, igual a do spidey.

quando jeno finalmente volta ao normal, ele dá um olhar tímido para o seu colega de quarto. “sim, mas eu não acho que ele pensa em mim dessa maneira.”

“você ficaria surpreso.” as palavras escapam pela boca do jaemin e jeno acho que ele não deve nem ter percebido o que ele acabou de dizer. mas que caralho que isso significa, ele grita internamente,

“...que?”

“nada” jaemin diz rapidamente, pigarreando. “de qualquer jeito. eu acho que você deveria tentar.” agora é a vez de jeno de arquear as sobrancelhas em direção ao outro. “eu… eu não quero parecer um trouxa na frente dele. de novo. pela milésima vez.”

seu colega de quarto ri e jeno pensa no spidey por causa disso. que.

“eu acho que ele vai te achar muito fofo quando você se fizer de trouxa, jen. seja na centésima ou na milésima vez, tanto faz. eu não acho que você consiga se envergonhar a ponto dele não gostar de você.” jaemin parece ter tanta certeza do que ele está dizendo que faz jeno querer acreditar nisso, porque parece que essas palavras vieram do próprio spidey.

ele literalmente soa como o spidey. talvez ele seja-- jeno se bate mentalmente antes de terminar essa frase. não tem nenhuma chance do jaemin ser o spider-man. de forma nenhuma. tem uma chance de 0.01% de isso ser verdade e o jeno preferiria se jogar de uma ponte repetidamente do que isso seja verdade. você sabe quantas vezes ele proclamou seu amor pelo spider-man pro jaemin? exatamente. vezes demais no período de duas semanas.

“como você tem tanta certeza que o cara que eu gosto gosta de mim?” jeno pergunta depois de se acalmar da sua mini crise, e ele apoia seu queixo em seu braço, arqueando uma sobrancelha. jaemin sorri, seus olhos brilhando, e jeno sente seu estômago revirar.

“eu chamaria de meus sentidos aranha.”

e o bendito volta para o seu notebook, continuando a digitar sua lição de casa como se o que ele tivesse dito não tivesse feito o mundo do jeno parar. foi uma piada. ele fez uma piada no estilo do spidey. se acalma, ele pensa, mas seu coração está batendo muito rápido, e sua mente está em tudo que é canto.

não importa o quanto ele tenta se convencer de que, se ele tiver sorte, jaemin não tenha nenhum sentido aranha, nada muda o fato que jeno começa a considerar aqueles 0.01%.

* * *

 

jaemin olha para o relógio na parede e suspira. são duas da manhã.

faz quase três horas desde a conversa com o jeno e jaemin culpa ela por o distrair. mesmo depois da conversa ter acabado, ela ficou grudada na cabeça dele, fazendo com que ele não conseguisse se concentrar na sua lição de casa, que poderia ter sido terminada em uma hora. acabou levando três.

jaemin esfrega seus olhos com a parte de trás da mão. com a lição de casa como prioridade acima de ser herói e do seu trabalho como fotógrafo no daily bugle (que era horrivel, caso você queira saber. mas um trabalho é um trabalho e jaemin precisa do dinheiro), ele não tava dormindo muito. ele achava que, com a picada da aranha, sua resistência seria maior, mas onde ela estava quando ele mais precisava?

talvez sua exaustão poderia explicar o porquê dele quase se revelar falando de seus sentidos aranha. jeno achou que era uma piada, certo? uma piada velha sobre o spidey. jeno gostaria disso, então jaemin esperava que tudo estivesse certo. ainda assim, ele se arrependia levemente de ter dito

suspirando, jaemin encosta sua cabeça no notebook fechado, com seus olhos fechados e seus braços jogados ao lado do corpo. “jeno não vai descobrir se eu não der dicas, né? é... isso ai.” e como se ele tivesse concordando, jeno ronca no sofá, fazendo com que jaemin sorria para si mesmo, ombros balançando levemente enquanto ele ri.

depois de voltar ao normal, ele levanta da mesa e anda lentamente até o sofá, vendo seu colega de quarto dormindo todo encolhido. jaemin sorri com carinho e vai buscar um dos seus cobertores para jeno (ele tinha dois a mais, jaemin gostava de ficar sempre quentinho). ele agacha do lado de jeno e lentamente poe o cobertor por cima do mesmo. enquanto ele arruma o cobertor, seus olhos acabam parando no rosto de jeno. ele parece um anjo, jaemin pensa.

jaemin cautelosamente levanta uma mão para fazer cafuné no cabelo de jeno, tomando cuidado para não o acordar. “espero que você entenda, jen. eu quero que você saiba tanto quanto você quer saber.” ele diz suavemente “você vai descobrir um dia. vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso eu garanto.” e jaemin dá um beijo na cabeça do jeno.

 

“boa noite, deadpool.” jaemin sorri, mas era um sorriso amargo. “queria que você percebesse que o seu herói estava aqui com você esse tempo todo.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se tiver algum erro por favor me avisa, os capítulos são semi betados então uma coisa ou outra pode acampar espando
> 
> obrigada por ler <3
> 
> fulljaems.carrd.co


	4. dia 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno e jaemin finalmente estão indo a algum lugar. mais ou menos?

quando jaemin acorda na manhã seguinte para ir para a aula, ele vê jeno ainda dormindo no sofá, com seu cabelo bagunçado e com metade da coberta no chão.

ele sorri para ele mesmo, olhando carinhosamente em direção ao sofá. jaemin quer puxar jeno para os seus braços e deitar juntos o dia todo, talvez assistir tv, pedir alguma coisa para comer, sorrir um para o outro como dois bestas apaixonados, fazer tudo que casais fazem, mas jaemin sabe que isso é só sonho. pelo menos até que o jeno descubra a verdade.

quando jaemin se vira na direção da cozinha para fazer algo pro jeno antes de sair, jaemin vê a teia na parede, sendo relembrado da sua tentativa frustrada de ligar a luz. mordendo os lábios, ele se apressa para tirar a teia da parede e enfiar no fundo do lixo, lavando suas mãos na pia logo em seguida. “isso poderia ser um problema.”

“o que poderia ter sido um problema?” jeno pergunta ainda sonolento do sofá e jaemin sente seus lábios se curvando.

“não é nada.” ele mente. “você quer panquecas para o café da manhã, jen?” jaemin pergunta de volta, se virando e apoiando no batente da porta. ele vê o jeno acordar lentamente, abraçando o cobertor. fofo, jaemin diz internamente, como ele é sempre tão fofo?

jeno concorda quando ele finalmente entende a pergunta. “como você sabia que eu queria panquecas?”

rindo, jaemin se vira de volta, pegando em um frigideira, junto com um pacote de massa de panqueca da prateleira. “eu estava perguntando, mas acho que isso quer dizer que sim.”  e, enquanto ele mistura a massa com água na tigela, ele sente jeno vindo por trás dele, dando espaço para ele em sua pequena cozinha.

eles fazem as coisas em um silencio confortável, até que jaemin começa a cantarolar, com uma mão em sua cintura e a outra virando as panquecas com uma espátula. do seu lado, jeno está lavando a louça que eles usaram, balançando a cabeça no ritmo que jaemin está cantarolando.

quando a última panqueca é adicionada à pilha, jaemin percebe o quão doméstico isso tudo foi, preparando as coisas na cozinha, passando as coisas sem dizer uma palavra, trabalhando harmoniosamente, então ele percebe o porquê deles trabalharem tão bem juntos.

eles são o spider-man e o deadpool no final das contas.

eles já trabalharam juntos antes, só nunca assim. em vez de fazer o café da manhã e lavar a louça, eles salvaram inúmeros cidadãos de serem roubados, mandaram alguns criminosos para a cadeia e até mesmo já lutaram com alguns bandidos, tudo isso fazendo piada e soltando alguns comentários sarcásticos. mas apesar da violência e de toda a ação, jaemin acha que não tem muita diferença entre jaemin e jeno e spider-man e deadpool.

como super-heróis, eles são bons companheiros, eles se dão bem sem nenhuma intriga. eles sabem como o outro age, como o outro pensa nas lutas. jaemin enche o saco de jeno, garantindo que o outro só machuque os criminoso, não mate. eles tem sido assim pelo último ano, desde que o jeno, não-- deadpool, na verdade, chegou no spider-man uma noite, dizendo que o outro era seu herói e perguntando como ele poderia ser mais parecido com o mesmo.

e isso por si só criou um time que “merecia entrar para os livros de história." nas palavras do jeno.

jaemin volta para o presente e percebe que ele acabou encarando a fruteira vazia no meio da mesa de jantar. seus olhos vagam e param em jeno, debruçado sobre o prato de panquecas. querendo, estranhamente, ficar preso em seus pensamentos, jaemin quietamente sai da cozinha e vai em direção ao banheiro, passando por um jeno confuso, com a blusa suja de melaço.

assim que jaemin fecha a porta, ele se apoia nela, suspirando. talvez o pensamento de querer que jeno soubesse da sua identidade secreta estivesse o consumindo. porquê, afinal, jaemin já sabia a do jeno.

mais ou menos um mês de começar a trabalhar juntos, jeno apareceu sem sua máscara, e, pela primeira vez, jaemin duvidou dos seus sentidos aranha. um rosto daqueles deveria vir com um aviso antes de ser visto. ai o jeno sorriu, oferecendo sua mão, dizendo que achava que estava na hora de falar pro spider-man sua verdadeira identidade, a qual jaemin respondeu com um aperto de mão hesitante, e um “olá, lee jeno.” mais hesitante ainda.

jaemin disse mais tarde que era perigoso andar por aí com seu traje mas sem a máscara, no qual jeno respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, dizendo que não tinha ninguém a perder, e que também não ligava se alguém soubesse quem era o deadpool debaixo da máscara. “de qualquer jeito, eles não podem me matar.” ele disse. logo em seguida dizendo para jaemin não tinha problema caso ele não se sentia confortável em tirar a máscara ainda, ele entendia.

“eu sei que você deve ter muita gente que você se importa, spidey, eu respeito isso.” jeno disse.

sim e você está nessa lista de pessoas também, jaemin queria responder.

cerca de onze meses depois, jaemin está abrindo a porta para o seu novo colega de quarto e quase desmaia ali mesmo, porque, parado na sua frente, estava lee jeno, o deadpool sem máscara. duas semanas e meia depois, jaemin está apoiado na porta do banheiro, se perguntando o por quê do destino fazer isso com ele, com o dito colega de quarto logo depois da porta.

jaemin apoia a cabeça nas mãos e sente que vai chorar. ele realmente deveria contar logo para o jeno. por que ele não consegue simplesmente fazer isso?

jaemin já se perguntou milhões de vezes durante essas duas semanas. com suas vidas pessoais tão próximas uma da outra agora, jeno iria acabar descobrindo uma hora ou outra. então por que ele tem que deixar o jeno descobrir sozinha, por que caralhos jaemin não consegue dizer as quatro malditas palavras e acabar logo com isso?

uma parte dele acredito que não contando que é o spider-man pro jeno só faz sua cabeça piorar, mas a outra que não contando, a cabeça de jeno vai ficar tão tranquila quanto possível.

sinceramente, jaemin só está preocupado com a sanidade mental do seu colega de quarto. ele sabe que jeno tem essas vozes em sua cabeça, ele já falou delas antes, e jaemin só está tentando o salvar delas. ele realmente quer acreditar que é isso. por causa disso, jaemin fica constantemente discutindo consigo mesmo, contemplando se as dicas que ele tem deixado estão fazendo mais bem do que mal.

jaemin suspira, outro dia sem uma resposta definitiva, ele pensa, outro dia de eu me deixar lentamente louco.

“só me dê um sinal claro, me faça tomar uma decisão, por favor.” ele suplica para ninguém em particular, olhando para cima, apoiando sua cabeça na porta. o relógio acaba chamando sua atenção e o horário quase faz com que jaemin entre pro banho com as roupas no corpo.

“merda, eu vou me atrasar!”

* * *

 

o dia passa muito rápido, e, antes que ele perceba, as aulas de jeno acabaram e ele fica vendo o amarelo e rosa saindo do céu para o azul entrar. jeno pensa na sua manhã e como seu colega de quarto saiu correndo do apartamento depois de enrolar no banheiro. jaemin praticamente nem disse tchau antes de fechar a porta e deixar jeno no silencio do apartamento.

foi uma manhã estranha, mas o café da manhã estava incrível. jeno jurava que poderia comer a panqueca do jaemin o dia todo e não se cansar.

… isso soou meio estranho.

jeno mexe sua cabeça e balança suas pernas para frente e para trás, já que elas estavam pro lado de fora do prédio, esperando a chegada do spidey. ele estava atrasado, jeno estava quase ligando para o outro em seu celular descartável para avisar, a comida tá esfriando, o teia, onde você tá, quando o spidey aterrissa (cai) no prédio, assustando jeno.

“oi, desculpa, eu to atrasado.” ele diz ofegante, se jogando do lado do jeno, jogando suas pernas na beirada e se apoiando para trás com suas mãos. “eu tinha umas coisas pra fazer. tudo bem se a gente ficar sentado um pouco mais? eu preciso--” ele inspira profundamente “eu preciso recuperar minha respiração.”

jeno fica vermelho, ainda bem que ele decidiu usar a máscara hoje, porque um spidey quente e irritado-- pera, não,-- um ofegante e em tom de desculpas spidey soava fofo, por alguma razão.

“claro, teinha.” jeno responde, tentando soar casual. “eu estava-- hm, na verdade eu estava pensando se a gente podia comer antes de começar a patrulha?” ele pega a sacola com comida chinesa e sai da beirada do prédio, sentando na frente do spidey. “eu sei que a gente geralmente come depois de terminar a noite, mas,” ele sorri, antes de perceber que o spidey não veria por causa da máscara, “eu queria falar com você de um negócio.”

jeno acha que ouviu um “meu deus” mas talvez fosse sua mente pregando peças com ele de novo.

spidey se vira para o encarar também, imitando sua posição. “sobre o que você quer falar, jen?” e jeno para por alguns segundos, pensando em como seu colega de quarto, jaemin, o chama de jen, mas rapidamente volta ao normal.

“bem,” jeno começar, abrindo a caixa de chop suey. “me deram um bom conselho recentemente e, mesmo que fosse só um conselho, ajudou a me decidir.” ele vê o spidey tremulamente pegar a outra caixa de chop suey e jeno fica mais relaxado ao ver que ele não é o único nervoso ali.

spidey limpa a garganta. “ decidir…. decidir sobre o quê?” ele pergunta, segurando a caixa com ambas as mãos, olhando diretamente nos olhos de jeno.

jeno respira profundamente antes de apoiar seu chop suey no chão, direcionando seu braço para tirar sua máscara, mesmo sabendo que seu rosto estaria mais vermelho que antes. ele o olha de volta, lentamente segurando sua mão na dele, parando por um momento, prestando atenção para qualquer comentário que a voz em sua cabeça possa ter dito, mas não tinha nada.

o mercenário toma isso como um bom sinal antes de continuar, “me ajudou a me decidir sobre você.”

ele percebe que o spidey está apertando mais a caixa de comida. “... o que você quer dizer, jeno?” e jeno acha que a voz de spidey soa esperançosa e ao mesmo tempo… com medo? jeno se pergunta se isso é uma coisa ruim.

“eu…”

o spidey se apoia para frente, esperando, questionando. “você…?”

 

“... eu quero te levar em um encontro.” jeno respira, “você me deixaria fazer isso?”

 

o queixo do spidey cai.

  



	5. noite 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um novo personagem (renjun) entrou no jogo! por outro lado, jeno é rejeitado mesmo antes de algo acontecer e jaemin vai atrás de conselho de um sábio, jovem mestre de muitos neurônios. um verdadeiro intelectual.

jeno não dorme a noite. ele não consegue dormir, não quando sua mente se recusa a deixar ele superar o fora que ele tomou do spider-man.

isso mesmo que você leu. fora. spider-man recusou a proposta de um encontro com jeno.

não era sobre a sexualidade, não, ambos sabiam que ninguém ali era hétero, era mais uma questão de segurança. para a real identidade do spider-man e para a sanidade do jeno, não que o spidey tenha dito isso.

tudo que ele disse foi “ah… jen.” com aquele tom de voz, como se ele estivesse se sentindo culpado, como se jeno tivesse feito a pergunta mais boba do mundo e, simples assim, jeno sabia.

ele não ia levar o seu herói em um encontro. nem agora, nem depois.

spidey tentou explicar, ele não era sem um sem coração e jeno tentou escutá-lo. bem, depois do spidey prender ele com as teias no chão porque jeno tentou pular do prédio de vergonha de novo. mas cá jeno estava, preso num casulo de teias do seu crush, quando tudo que ele queria era ir para casa e chorar enquanto devorava um pote de sorvete no seu quarto. ele não precisava que seu colega de quarto visse essa cena.

jeno ficou parado e quieto enquanto spidey falava, não é como se ele pudesse fazer alguma outra coisa, já que as teias cobriam seu corpo e sua boca. agora, no presente, jeno está deitado em sua casa, um pote de sorvete vazio do seu lado. ele se contorce lembrando o que o spidey disse.

“eu me importo com você, jen, eu preciso deixar isso claro antes de tudo. eu realmente me importo.” ele se sentou do lado da cabeça de jeno, “e é por causa disso que eu não posso--” spidey suspira. “me desculpa, jen. eu só-- se eu pudesse te fazer entender eu faria, mas… nem eu mesmo sei--”

o mercenário o cortou, tentando falar, mas sua voz estava abafada demais pela teia. mordendo os lábios, spidey tirou a teia de sua boca e gesticulou para que ele falasse. “o que você tá tentando dizer, teia?”

com seus ombros curvados, jeno nunca tinha visto seu herói parecer tão… derrotado. e isso era culpa dele. por que ele parecia mais triste do quanto jeno estava se sentindo? “eu to dizendo que minha cabeça não tá no lugar certo, jen. tem muitas decisões para serem tomadas e eu não estou nem perto de tomar uma… meu deus--” ele deixou sua cabeça cair em suas mãos pela segunda vez no dia (não que eles saibam disso.)

“me desculpa, jeno, eu só-- to tentando te salvar da minha bagunça atual.” então levantou de volta sua cabeça, encarando jeno. “só-- não se preocupa, tá? eu vou te compensar. um dia eu vou fazer com que você entenda. eu prometo, jen.”

o resto da noite passou rápido depois daquele fiasco. eles concordaram mentalmente em fingir que nada aconteceu, pelo menos por agora e até spidey cumprir sua promessa, e continuaram comendo sua comida chinesa, indo depois para a patrulha noturna. depois jeno foi para casa e foi ali que ele desmanchou, comendo um pote inteiro de sorvete sozinho.

pronto, já está a par?

jaemin não estava em casa a noite, para o alívio do jeno. ele mandou mensagem enquanto jeno esperava spidey voltar do banheiro (“heróis também precisam usar o banheiro! não entendo o por quê deles não mostrarem isso nos filmes.”) . aparentemente, jaemin ia passar a noite num amigo, injunnie, quem quer que ele fosse, porque eles precisavam terminar um trabalho em dupla.

legal, jeno mandou de volta, eu vou ficar com o apartamento todo pra mim ^-^ 

não de uma festa enquanto eu não to, jen, seu colega de quarto respondeu.

“nem pensaria nisso” jeno murmurou. “vou estar ocupado estando triste de qualquer jeito.” e foi exatamente isso que ele fez. ou, que ainda estava fazendo

“não me preocupar? como eu poderia não me preocupar com isso?” jeno fala pra si mesmo e, numa tentativa de aliviar a frustração, acaba derrubando o pote de sorvete, com a colher fazendo um barulho alto quando cai, cortando o silencio de antes.

quando o silencio volta, jeno suspira, se enrolando na cama e decide tentar dormir.

“isso é muita burrice.”

* * *

 

“eu sou muito burro”

renjun concordou, nem levantando o olhar do celular. “não é que é verdade.”

“que-- eu vim pra ter apoio moral, injunnie. me diz que o que eu to fazendo é a coisa certa.” jaemin diz, fazendo beicinho.

eles estavam na casa do renjun, como na mensagem que jaemin mandou pro jeno, essa parte era verdade, mas a parte do trabalho pra fazer? nem tanto. sinceramente, jaemin queria dar um pouco de espaço, para o jeno e para ele mesmo, depois do que ele fez. jaemin esperava que jeno não estivesse se culpando pelo que aconteceu. toda a culpa deveria ser dele.

renjun revirou os olhos. “não, você veio até aqui pra evitar ver o seu colega de quarto barra parceiro depois de dar um fora nele.”

“eu não--”

“ai você deixou ele sozinho no apartamento dos dois quando ele claramente precisa de uma distração do dito fora.” renjun finalmente olha pra cima. “você não disse que se importava com ele?”

jaemin suspira desesperadamente. “eu me importo, jun, e é exatamente por isso que eu não posso ficar lá agora. eu provavelmente só iria fazer ele lembrar do spider-man a noite toda ou algo do tipo.”

renjun arqueia uma sobrancelha. “não era isso que você queria fazer, pra ele descobrir quem você é?”

“sim, mas--”

“seus ‘quero’ tão por todo canto, jaemin.” e jaemin quase chora ali mesmo de tanta decepção.

“é por isso que eu preciso de você, injunnie! me diz o que eu faço.” jaemin implora, segurando os ombros de renjun e olhando em seus olhos.

renjun o encara com um olhar vazio e tira suas mãos de seus ombros, largando seu celular. “tá bom.”

jaemin se anima, porém seu sorriso logo se vai quando ele vê renjun ir para sua cama. depois, com o dedo no interruptor, dizer “sai.”

o quarto escurece e jaemin suspira.

“porra, injun.” sabendo que não tinha muito o que fazer depois de renjun dar uma ordem tão clara, jaemin abre a janela e pisa pra fora. ele gentilmente fecha a janela atrás dele, não querendo sentir o ódio de renjun ou fazer barulho, e poe sua máscara de volta, se pendurando de volta pra casa relutantemente logo depois.

renjun sorri para si mesmo depois que jaemin sai. “você vai me agradecer mais tarde, nana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sim, renjun sabe sobre o jaemin e sobre o jeno.  
> um pouco de história: ele descobriu sobre a identidade secreta do jaemin quando ele, suspeitamente, saiu depois de ouvir uma notícia de um incêndio na cidade, enquanto estava na casa do renjun. jaemin deu uma desculpa idiota “eu acabei de lembrar que eu tenho que regar meu cactus, eles tão bem secos.” e correu para fora da casa, puxando um misterioso tecido vermelho de sua bolso. renjun não é burro. ele logo ligou os pontos.  
> quanto ao jeno, no entanto, renjun descobriu sobre sua identidade secreta por que o jaemin não parava de falar dele. era óbvio que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia acabar falando o nome real do jeno


	6. noite 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno e jaemin compartilham um neurônio juntos, é por isso que eles trabalham tão bem juntos.

jaemin chega em casa para fungadas.

entrando cuidadosamente em seu quarto, ele ouve fungadas do quarto do jeno.

ele para onde esta.

ele não vai mentir, ele sabe exatamente que ele é a razão do jeno estar chorando. jaemin derruba algumas lágrimas. e por é por isso que ele não queria ir para casa. ele sabia que ia se sentir ainda pior sobre isso perto do seu colega de quarto. fazia tudo parecer mais… real, vendo jeno sem sua identidade secreta, chorando sobre algo que aconteceu enquanto anti-herói.

jaemin entra numa batalha interna consigo mesmo. será que eu consolo ele? é melhor deixar ele sozinho? ele não sabe o que fazer. se ele deixar o jeno sozinho, ele daria espaço para o mesmo e teria um tempo para pensar. mas… se fosse ele no lugar que ele pôs o jeno, ele gostaria que alguém o dissesse coisas boas para animá-lo

ok então. é isso.

ele estava aqui como na jaemin, não spidey. ele estava aqui como o colega de quarto carinhos e levemente irritante, ele estava aqui para consolar jeno, dar conselhos. isso poderia dar um chance de ele dizer o que ele não podia como spidey. jaemin, com um novo motivo, vai a até a porta de jeno e bate.

jeno abre a porta um pouco depois, confuso, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, mas ele sorri pro jaemin ainda assim, e nossa, como o coração do jaemin dói.

“eu achei que você só voltava pra casa amanhã? não ouvi você chegando.” jeno diz, com a voz rouca.

jaemin sorri de boca fechada, tendo a maior vontade de falar toda a verdade pro jeno, mas ele se controla; “renjun me expulsou. falou que eu tava irritando demais.” ele dá de ombros. era uma desculpa esfarrapada mas também era meio verdade.  

seu colega de quarto dá uma risadinha, seus ombros balançando.  “eu não conheço o renjun, mas eu gosto dele já.” jaemin dá um soquinho de leve no ombro do jeno, que ri ainda mais. “ah, você precisava de mim pra alguma coisa?”

jaemin para. “hm… certo. você tá--” ele limpa a garganta, “eu te escutei chorando no seu quarto e tava pensando se--”

“eu to bem!” jeno exclama, cortando jaemin. “quer dizer.. não bem exatamente até porque eu tava chorando, mas--” seus ombros caem.

“...mas?”

“eu tava só… vendo um filme triste.” jeno dá a desculpa esfarrapada.

jaemin arqueia uma sobrancelha. esse filme é a minha vida ou a sua? ele queria perguntar, mas acabou por dizer “você é um péssimo mentiroso.” bem discreto, nana.

ele observa enquanto jeno fica boquiaberto, observa enquanto jeno franze as sobrancelhas e enquanto o rosto do mesmo se contorce em diferentes expressões, até que ele diz, com o rosto franzido “tá, eu tava mentindo, mas por favor não me pergunta o por quê que eu tava chorando, pode ser?” ele pede, soando derrotado. “por favor, jaem?”

jaemin jura que ele sente seu coração quebrar quando ele ouve o tom de voz do jeno. você realmente ferrou tudo dessa vez, jaemin. você realmente machucou ele. mordendo a boca, jaemin pensa em como ele deve responder. eu estou aqui para te animar, te fazer sorrir de novo, ele chega a conclusão, quando, e somente quando, jeno se sentir melhor, é aí que eu devo dizer.

ele sorri o máximo possível, direcionado pro jeno. “ok,” ele vê jeno relaxar, “mas só se nós assistirmos um filme juntos.”

 

* * *

 

isso era legal.

eles estavam na cama do jeno, assistindo o remake de 2017 de it no seu notebook. eles estavam sentados um colado no outro, quase sem espaço entre eles, já que a cama do jeno não era grande. com o cobertor o cobrindo e a cabeça encostada no ombro de jeno, jaemin estava quase dormindo, mesmo com todos os sustos do filme.

jeno olha pro jaemin com o reflexo da imagem do palhaço pennywise voltando pro seu buraco. ele parece tão em paz…. ele pensa e a voz na sua cabeça responde com, por que você não se apaixonou por ele então? merda. a voz tá de volta.

eu senti saudades, ele diz sarcasticamente. minha cabeça finalmente ficou quieta sem você. foi bom enquanto durou.

eu tinha algumas coisas para fazer. nesse tempo você conseguiu ser rejeitado pelo seu arainha e agora seu colega de quarto tá praticamente dormindo no seu ombro, a voz diz, como caralhos você fez isso?

jeno quase suspira em voz alta antes de lembrar que jaemin está dormindo. ele opta por revirar os olhos. o que você quer dizer com tinha coisas pra fazer? você é só uma voz na minha cabeça

isso é o que você pensa.

jeno franze. o que você quer dizer? e é estranho, mas é quase como se ele conseguisse ver a voz fazer uma careta. mas que porra.

nada. essa conversa não tá indo pra lugar nenhum, volta a ficar encarando seu amor. e simples assim, jeno sente que a voz sumiu de novo.

jeno não percebe, mas jaemin acorda, piscando em direção ao computador, onde os créditos estão subindo.

“eu dormi o filme todo?” ele pergunta grogue e jeno quase infarta.

“ai porra, você me assustou!”

jaemin se encolhe. “ah, desculpa.”

“não, não, tá tudo bem…” jeno diz rapidamente, acenando a mão. “mas, hm, você perdeu, tipo, metade do filme, eu acho, do que você lembra por último? a gente pode voltar para essa parte se você quiser--” ele continua, já indo pegar o notebook

“não precisa!” jaemin interrompe, sua mão indo em direção à de jeno para para-lo. então eles ficaram sentados lá, segurando a mão um do outro, como dois idiotas.

bom, não foi assim que jeno esperava que o resto da sua noite-- manhã agora-- fosse.

ele achou que ia dormir chorando, todo sentimental por causa do spider-man, provavelmente tendo um pesadelo sobre como ele foi rejeitado. mas então jaemin chegou em casa e tudo mudou.

jaemin retira sua mão da de jeno. levando-a pra para de seu peitoral. “m-me desculpa,  eu fiz sem querer.”

jeno olha para sua mão. ele já estava sentindo falta do calor. eu queria que você tivesse feito por querer.

“me desculpa, jen.” jaemin se desculpa novamente e jeno olha pra cima pra dizer que está tudo bem, que ele gostou de ficar de mãos dadas, mas jaemin continua falando.

“me desculpa por ter dormindo. eu deveria estar te animado. eu até pedi pra gente assistir um filme junto e é--” ele olha pro seu relógio, “duas da manhã agora.” ele franze o rosto, traçando os gatinhos do cobertor do jeno, “eu estraguei ainda mais a sua noite, não foi?”

jeno hesita antes de lentamente pegar a mão de jaemin, se apoiando na cabeceira da cama. ele olha pra frente, pra tudo menos pro jaemin, e tenta manter a voz calma. “você fez com que minha noite fosse melhor, nana.”

de canto de olho, ele vê um sorriso aparecer no rosto de jaemin. “fico feliz por você pensar assim, jen.” ele aperta mais as mãos.

depois de um tempo, ambos viram em direção ao outro ao mesmo tempo, prontos para falar algo, mas quando se olham nos olhos, eles acabam rindo. eles riem por um bom minuto, limpando as lágrimas que escorreram, com os dedos entrelaçados, com sorrisos fracos no rosto.

parecia especial. sem que eles soubessem, ambos guardariam esse momento em seus corações pra sempre

até que jeno boceja e estraga o momento.

jaemin ri levemente, seu ombro batendo no de jeno e jeno ri com ele, seu dedão fazendo círculos na mão de jaemin. talvez o momento não estivesse arruinado.

depois de se recompor, jaemin fecha o notebook e o pega, passando por cima de jeno para colocar na mesinha do lado da cama, nunca soltando da mão de jeno. “você deveria ir dormir, jen.”

jeno coça os olhos com a mão livre. “é, você também.”

seu colega de quarto morde os lábios e dá um leve aperto na mão de jeno antes de soltá-la. “eu deveria--” ele aponta com o dedo em direção a porta, saindo da cama de jeno, mas jeno puxa sua mão de volta antes dele sair.

jaemin pisca em sua direção, depois a mão, depois de volta a jeno, mas jeno não diz nada, só-- só fica sentado segurando a mão de jaemin. “... você quer que eu fique…?” jaemin pergunta.

as bochechas de jeno queimam. por que eu sou tão vergonhoso. “sim, por favor.”

o silencio ecoa até que jaemin volta para cama de jeno. ele joga o cobertor por cima dele, depois joga seus braços pra cima do jeno e então ele deita, se aconchegando na lateral do jeno, suspirando alegremente.

“o que você tá fazendo?” jeno pergunta, de coração disparado.

“indo dormir, o que mais seria?” jaemin responde.

jeno pondera sobre isso por um instante, então se vira para que estivesse deitado de costas, com o braço de jaemin apoiado em seu peitoral, suas mãos intercalados presas entre seus corpos.

ele não conseguia acreditar que isso era real.

ele estava de coração partido, seu mundo tinha acabado depois que o spidey o rejeitou, mas jaemin veio literalmente como um anjo com aquele sorriso que podia dar luz a milhares de mundos e aqui eles estavam.

inacreditável. jaemin fez seu mundo virar de novo, revirando tudo, inclusive a cabeça de jeno. sua cabeça estava girando, e, tudo isso, com jaemin deitado do seu lado, quase dormindo, suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas.

esse era outro daqueles momentos pro jeno. onde tudo parecia surreal, onde ele era grato por sua vida ter se intercalado com a de alguém em um momento tão maravilhoso, na vida de jaemin, para ser mais específico. mas na verdade era mais como se jaemin tivesse entrado na ele, e por isso jeno era mais grato ainda.

seus pensamentos são cortados pelo ronco de jaemin e jeno olha pro seu rosto dormindo pela segunda vez na noite.

jeno sentia a felicidade crescer dentro dele, mesmo que ele não tivesse conseguido falar boa noite, ele poderia encarar jaemin por horas. ele olha para os longos cílios de jaemin, seu narizinho de batata, seus delicados e rosados lábios.

… seus lábios. os lábios que pareciam exatamente como--

jeno não ia pensa nisso mais, não depois de jaemin tentar o animar. ele ia pensar somente em jaemin agora. ele podia se preocupar com a coisa na manhã, ou melhor, mais tarde, já que já era três da manhã.

jeno suspira. durma, jen, durma. a voz volta, mas dessa vez parece… como a do jaemin. ele aceita a voz e em retorno, a voz o acalma.

jeno pensa sobre o quanto ele gosta da voz do jaemin, quão grave ela é, como ela soa e quando ele já está quase dormindo, seu último pensamento é o quão familiar ela parece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a autora original desenhou eles e sinceramente é maravilhoso,,,,,  aqui  o link

**Author's Note:**

> eu vou continuar chamando o homem-aranha de spider-man porque spidey é muito bonitinho hehe  
> *gay panic: quando você é tão gay por alguém que você para de funcionar  
> *eye smile: a maioria já deve saber mas é aquele sorriso bonitinho que os olhos fecham e ficam parecendo uma lua crescente, sabe??


End file.
